Seaford High Anonymous
by TheShipperOfDaShips
Summary: Frustrated with her feelings for Jack, Kim goes to this new advice website for Seaford High. She confides all her personal feelings to an anonymous student. But what will happen when she realizes she knows who the student is? Read and find out! Just a one-shot. xxKICKxx


**A/N I just posted two chapters on my main story so I'm taking another small break by writing a cute Kick one-shot! I'm having a writing day so I think I will be posting a lot! So yeah, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Kim's P.O.V.

I walked into school and saw my bestest friend ever, Jack Brewer. He's a great friend. He's sweet, caring, and handsome. Why did I say handsome you might ask? Well I have a crush on him. But I don't want to tell him. It's not that I'm scared that he'll reject me, I've been rejected by plenty of guys before. I'm just scared that if he doesn't like me it will ruin our great friendship. So I just keep my feelings to myself.

"Hey, Jack!" I said cheerily.

"Oh hey, Kim," Jack said drearily.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked. It's not like Jack to not be happy to see me.

"It's nothing," Jack said. He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Jack obviously its something. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," I said.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," Jack said unconvincingly. He turned away and began to walk off. But before he got too far I grabbed his hand.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Fine," Jack surrendered. "It's this girl." My heart sank a little when he said this.

"What about this girl?" I urged him to continue.

"I've got this huge crush on this girl. I want to tell her but I don't know how to. And I don't know what I would do if she said no."

"I think you should just tell her how you feel," I said. Even though he doesn't like me I still want to help him.

"It's not that simple," Jack frowned. "I think I love her." My heart exploded.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm going through the same thing," I confessed.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Jack asked.

"My advice isn't very good," I admitted. "We both need some new advice." Jack's face suddenly lit up.

"I think I know where we can get some new advice," Jack smiled. "There's a new website just for Seaford High students who need help. You can go on and get advice from other students, but you never find out who it is."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna go on it tonight."

"Me too," Jack said.

BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"See you later, Jack!" I smiled.

000000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

I got home from school and went straight to my computer. I opened up the internet. Then I realized I had no idea what the website was called. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack.

**Hey Jack! What's the name of that website?**

_Hey Kim! Just search for Seaford High Anonymous and it will be the first thing to pop up!_

** K, thanks!**

I pulled up the home page. I clicked the 'sign up' button. I wanted my username to be Karate_Beauty_Queen but apparently that gives away too much information. Your username can't have anything to do with looks, gender, hobbies, or your real name. So I had to settle for One_Lost_Teenager. Once I was registered I decided to chat with someone. I clicked on 'Crush Problems' and suddenly I was chatting with someone called SeafordsToughest12.

(**One_Lost_Teenager**/ _SeafordsToughest12_)

** Hi**

_ Hey_

**Should I start complaining about my problems? Or do you wanna go first?**

_No, you can go first_

**Okay well I like this person, a lot. But their my best friend. We have a really great friendship and I'm scared that if I tell this person how I feel it will ruin everything. And I know it would. Today they told me how they're totally in love with some other person. What should I do?**

_It all depends. Are you a boy or a girl? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but my advice will vary depending on your gender. _

**I'm a girl.**

_If I were you I would start dropping hints. Don't straight up tell him how you feel. All he needs is a little nudge. If the girl I like would drop hints then I would totally ask her out. _

**I have been dropping hints! But no matter what I do he always seems more intersted in Donna Tobin or Kathy Davis.**

_I have gone on dates with both of those girls and trust me, they aren't that great. Sure they are pretty but no guy would choose them over a real, genuine person. _

**Thanks! That actually helps a lot! So tell me about your problems.**

_My problems are really kinda similar to yours. I really like this girl, whos my best friend. I want to tell her how I feel but I'm too scared of being rejected. I have no idea if she likes me because she never drops hints. But being just her friend is driving me crazy! _

**It is possible that she has been dropping hints and you just don't notice. **

_Like what?_

**Does she ever compliment you?**

_Yeah sometimes._

**That's a hint. Does she ever text you smiley faces on random texts?**

_All the time._

**There's another hint. Does she ever roll her eyes when you talk about other girls?**

_Every single time._

** Would you look at that? Another hint. But the most important question is, does she ever hug you?**

_I don't think I can remember a day where I saw her and we didn't hug._

**She definitely likes you. You need to ask her out tomorrow!**

_That was the most helpful conversation I've had in a long time. I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. You're a pretty cool person. Are we allowed to just chat on this website even if all our problems are fixed?_

**I don't know. I don't think it matters though. **

_Good enough for me. I wonder if we know each other in real life._

**I don't think we are allowed to give out personal information.**

_Yes, but they never said anything about guessing who the person you're chatting with is!_

**You make a very valid point! Lets play twenty questions. **

_Okay, you ask first._

**What color is your hair?**

_Brown._

**What's your favorite movie?**

_Karate Kid. The original one._

**What's your favorite color?**

_Green._

**Do you have any hobbies?**

_I skateboard and do karate._

I froze when I read his response. I only know one person with brown hair, loves the original Karate Kid, loves the color green, and does karate and skateboarding. Was it possible that I was talking to Jack? I had to find out who his mystery girl is.

**What grade are you in?**

_I'm a sophmore._

**Do you have any birth marks?**

_No, but I do have two moles on my face._

**Would you ever shave your head?**

_Never in a million years! My hair is too bouncy and perfect to be cut off. _

Yep, it was definitely Jack.

**Who's the girl you were talking about?**

_Well I've never told anyone before. But I guess I might as well considering I am going to ask her out tomorrow. I was talking about my best friend, Kim Crawford. _

I stared blankly at my screen. Jack had a crush on me? I was the girl he admitted to being in love with. Suddenly I couldn't stop smiling.

**Are you Jack Brewer?**

_Dang! You guessed in only eight questions. So who are you?_

**You have to ask questions and guess!**

_Okay, fine. What color are your eyes?_

**Brown.**

_Hair?_

**Blonde**

_What's something you've never told anyone?_

**That you were right.**

_What? I was right about what?_

**Don't you remember? At our first tournament ever, you said I had a crush on you. Well, you were right. I had a crush on you. And I still do. **

_Oh God please tell me this isn't Kim._

**I'm sorry but I can't do that. **

_This is embarrassing… Wait a second! You have a crush on me!_

**You have a crush on me!**

_Touché. Does this mean we're dating?_

**I don't ever remember you formally asking me. So no, we're not dating.**

_Wait just one second. _

I sat there waiting for Jack to reply. But he never did. After ten minutes of waiting I just gave up. I shut my laptop and went on Instagram.

Right as I was double tapping on Grace's latest selfie I heard a tapping at my window. I was surprised to see it was dark outside. But not so dark that I couldn't see Jack throwing rocks at my window.

I rushed outside. "Jack, you know we have a doorbell," I said sarcastically.

"I know," He smirked. "I just like annoying you."

"I appreciate it," the sarcasm just kept coming.

"Well Kim I just have one question," Jack smiled. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the box. I was expecting jewelry but what I saw was much better. It was an apple. I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"An apple? Just like the-"

"First day we met," Jack finished my sentence. "So what do you say?"

"Yes," I muttered.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?" Jack teased.

"I SAID YES!" I screamed.

"I know," Jack smirked. I pulled my new boyfriend into a tight hug. Jack pulled away but kept his hands on my waist. We were both leaning. Then our lips met. It was positively the most magical moment of my life. And I owe it all to Seaford High Anonymous.

**A/N BA BAM! There's a nice oneshot for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really into writing one shots right now so if you have a good idea for one PM me! If you didn't like this though, feel free to review! And make sure to check out my multichapter story, Plot Twist. Love you guys! See ya later! **


End file.
